ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 And The Pirates Of The Caribbean: At World's End
IG-88 And The Pirates Of The Caribbean: At World's End is the third installment of the IG-88 / Pirates Of The Caribbean film trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT To control the oceans, Lord Cutler Beckett, Captain Hook, and The Horde Of Darkness execute anyone associated with piracy by ordering Davy Jones, Captain Hook, and The Horde Of Darkness to destroy all pirate ships in the seas. Condemned prisoners sing "Hoist the Colours" to compel the nine Pirate Lords to convene at Shipwreck Cove to hold the Brethren Court. Because Captain Jack Sparrow, one of the Pirate Lords, never named a successor before being killed, Captain Barbossa, along with Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Tia Dalma, the crew of the Black Pearl, The 88 Squad, and Luffy's Crew plot to rescue Jack from Davy Jones's Locker. Traveling to Singapore, the heroes meet Captain Sao Feng, who owns navigational charts to the Locker and quickly gains an unpredictable interest in Elizabeth. Beckett's soldiers and The Horde Of Darkness invade, but the heroes escape. Feng and Turner make a deal to give Jack to Feng, so he in turn can use the Pearl to rescue his father Bootstrap Bill from the Flying Dutchman. The heroes travels to the locker and rescues the marooned Jack. They find themselves trapped, encountering dead souls, including Elizabeth's father Governor Swann. They learn the Dutchman must always have a captain. Returning to the living world, the Pearl and Thousand Sunny ''are attacked by Sao Feng, Beckett's men, The Horde Of Darkness, Captain Hook, and Arlong, who killed Nami's mother years ago. After The Horde Of Darkness escape after a long fight with The 88 Squad, and through a complex series of deals, Elizabeth is handed over to Feng, who believes she is the goddess Calypso, while the rest of the heroes make for Shipwreck Cove aboard the ''Pearl ''and ''Thousand Sunny, though Jack later throws Will off the ship as part of the plan to seize control of the Dutchman. Sao Feng tells Elizabeth that the first Brethren Court bound Calypso in human form after she betrayed her lover, Davy Jones. He plans to release her to defeat Beckett and The Horde Of Darkness. Davy Jones, Captain Hook, Arlong, and The Horde Of Darkness attack Feng's ship, but Feng appoints Elizabeth his successor as Pirate Lord before dying. Admiral Norrington frees Elizabeth and her new crew from the Dutchman, but is killed by a crazed Bootstrap Bill. The Black Pearl and Thousand Sunny ''arrive at Shipwreck Cove where Barbossa and The 88 Squad attempt to persuade the Brethren Court to release Calypso. Davy Jones and Captain Hook visit Tia Dalma in the ''Pearl's brig, revealing she is Calypso, and they promise to be together again, with IG-80 noticing this in secret and informs The 88 Squad. Jack's father Captain Teague and Keeper of the Pirate Code, informs the Court that only an elected Pirate King can decide. A vote is taken. To avoid a stalemate, Jack, IG-88, and Luffy cast their vote for Elizabeth, making her King. The Brethren Court, Beckett's fleets, and The Horde Of Darkness emerge for war. On a sandbank, Elizabeth, Jack, Barbossa, The 88 Squad, Luffy's Crew Beckett, Jones, Will, Hook, Arlong, and The Horde Of Darkness parley, trading Will for Jack, and Barbossa steals Jack's piece of eight, all of which are owned by the Pirate Lords and required to free Calypso. Barbossa frees Calypso, but when Will reveals it was Jones and Hook who made it possible for the first Court to imprison her, Calypso vanishes and summons an enormous maelstrom. The Pearl and the Dutchman battle in the maelstrom, while The 88 Squad and Luffy's Crew battle The Horde Of Darkness on the Thousand Sunny, ''with Luffy battling Arlong. Elizabeth and Will are wed by Barbossa before swinging over to the ''Dutchman to aid Jack. On board the Dutchman, Jones and Jack engage in a duel, with Jones gaining the upper hand. Jones stabs Will with a sword, causing Bootstrap to fly into a rage and attack Jones. Jones begins to gain the upper hand, but Jack and Elizabeth help Will stab Jones' heart. Jones dies and falls into the maelstrom, while Will succumbs to his injuries. Jack and Elizabeth escape the Dutchman as it is sucked into the maelstrom, while the crew of the Dutchman converge on Will, led by Bootstrap. The Horde Of Darkness, Hook, and Arlong get the upperhand on the heroes, but Peter Pan, The Lost Boys, and The Neverland Pirates save them in time, throwing Hook and The Horde Of Darkness off the ship, while Luffy kills Arlong with assistance from Pan and The 88 Squad. As Beckett's ship, the Endeavour, approaches to destroy the Pearl ''and ''Thousand Sunny, the Dutchman rises, now captained by Will, and the crew free of Jones' curse. Together, the three pirate ships destroy the Endeavour, with a stunned Beckett going down with the ship while his navy, Captain Hook, and The Horde Of Darkness retreat, demoralized by the loss of both the Endeavor and their commander in Beckett. Nami's mother's death is avenged, as it was revealed that Beckett helped Arlong in the killing of her mother (who's name is Bell-Mere btw). With Will now bound to escort souls lost at sea to the next world for ten years, he and Elizabeth consummate their marriage before he departs on the Dutchman. Jack, Joshamee Gibbs, The 88 Squad, and Luffy's Crew discover Barbossa has stolen the Black Pearl again, but Jack, IG-88, and Luffy planned ahead and cut out Sao Feng's navigational charts, departing from Tortuga to track down the mythical Fountain of Youth to become immortals. In a post-credits scene, set ten years later, Elizabeth and her son watch from a sea cliff as Will returns aboard the Dutchman. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA